


Meteor Showers and Her (All I Ever Need)

by punchdrunkpoet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neighbors AU, One Shot, Piano AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchdrunkpoet/pseuds/punchdrunkpoet
Summary: Short One Shot; Nicole plays piano in the apartment above Waverly Earp. With some assistance from fate, Waves will finally meet the source of her nightly serenade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/S-Xm7s9eGxU This is the song to let play as you read.

Waverly Earp huffed a sigh of exhaustion. Her keys rattled a discordant melody as she dropped them into her pocket and shut the door behind her. Home. At last home. She flipped a wall switch and the apartment sprang to life, bathed in soft incandescence. It was a beautiful autumn night, and on a whim, she crossed the living room to her window, and climbed onto the firescape stairs. She sat listening to the disharmony of far-off sirens, until...

Nicole sat in front of the ivories. She glanced out her open window, to where streetlight swirled with moonbeams. Her calico sat on the sill, half between her world and the city. She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, adjusted her posture and began. The world melted away from her like butter on hot biscuits, like chocolate in your mouth, like the first frost after a harsh summer.

Waverly had begun to nod off in the perfect night air when music wafted down from above and roused her. Somewhat. Without hesitation, she turned and ascended, in pursuit of the angelic tune. It was hypnotic to Waverly Earp, not like a siren’s song, but like the national anthem of a native, yet undiscovered country. When she reached the open window above her apartment’s, a calico cat jumped down from the window sill, and lay next to her as she sat down to listen and look at the stars. She scratched behind the spotted ears and soon found the collar. “Calamity-Jane, huh? Well, I’m Waverly Earp and I’m glad we met. Do you like the stars, little lady? I do.” And she looked up to see a star rocketing through the sky.

Nicole burst from her seat on the piano bench and sprinted to her window sill.  
“CJ, look!! It’s starting!” She whispered urgently to…an absent cat? A loud purr told her not entirely absent and she looked towards the sound. And the girl. The girl on her fire escape. The girl who was smiling at her sheepishly and held a stilled hand mid-pet on the demanding cat. Calamity Jane arched her back, insisting on being petted. Nicole finally spoke. “Oh. Uh, hey! I was just telling CJ the meteor shower was starting. And now that you’re giving me that look I realize most people don’t tell their cats that kind of thing. Or talk to their animals. Or…hi!” She put out a tentative hand “Nicole, and you are?”

Light from the apartment formed a glow around Nicole’s red hair. Waverly, mortified and yet too tired to care, stared at the figure before her. “Oh hey! Hi, I’m Waverly. I live downstairs? I was just gonna sit on my own level but..” Waverly was suddenly and acutely aware of a silence. “You! You were playing? I’ve heard you for months now oh my God! I thought you would be some ancient curmudgeon who played gorgeous nothings all night and I was definitely wrong” she allowed herself a soft chuckle “hello, Nicole.” She ignored the shiver she felt and of course it was the cold and not the way Nicole’s name felt in her mouth.

Nicole glanced inside her apartment and yanked a blanket from the chair by her window. “Well scoot over Waverly, you’re not going to want to miss this one.” She spread the blanket over both their crossed legs, pushing back the section by calamity Jane till her head was clear.

Waverly looked at the stars, and didn’t overthink like always when she lay her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole, in turn, leaned her head atop Waverly’s and they sat. Looking at shooting stars and privately wishing the same fervent hope.


End file.
